Jin and a witch
by Godless
Summary: Jin meets a sweet innocent girl....WHAT WILL HAPPEN?


Jin and a witchBy IrishWoodDweller

Jin sat at a pub in Belfast Ireland waiting for his best friend to come by with his girlfriend and her friend. Touya was determined to find a girl for Jin. Jin was a good person, hell a GREAT person, but he was shy when it came to girls. 'Lassies...' He said to him self...pretty little things, they where. Then he heard the door to the pub open. Then stepped in a girl very frimmeler with him, Casey Touya's girl. Touya was lucky. Blonde hair down to her butt, brown big eyes and the sweetest smile, she was an ice maiden. "Jin! Over here"! Jin got up and smiled to himself. 'Hi Casey'! He gave her a big bear hug TOO big. "Jin I can't-breath". Jin put her down and blushed a little. "Ops...Sorry"! Then Touya walked in with a happy mood. "Hello Jin". Touya said. "TOUYA"! Jin gave him a big hug and head locked him like this:

"Jin"! Touya said. "Hehehehehehe"! Jin let go. "Nice to see ya' again"! Jin said. Then Jin saw a bit of Red long hair in the side of the door. 'Who's this'? Jin smiled his Irish Accent kicking in strongly. He grabbed the arm, peach skin and soft. He pulled out a rather gorgeous young girl, with blood red hair down to her shoulders, green emailed eyes, blushing a deep red, in a mini green skirt, and a tank top that was red. 'Wow...' Was all that exape Jins lips? 'Jin this is my friend Emerald'. Casey said. 'Hi...' Emerald said with her hand up on her cheek. 'Hello...UmImJin'. He was talking to fast again. Slow down Jin He could feel she was not human but not a demon. 'Emerald's a witch from England'. Touya said breaking the silence. 'Do-Do youwanttogodance'? There he went talking fast. She Probley didn't understand me. 'Sure'. She said letting out her British accent. Jin blushed and held her hand to the dance floor. 'Seems they like each other'. Touya said and held Casey's hand. 'Come on lets go dance blossom'. They ran over to the dance floor. BACK TO JIN AND EMERALD 'Do you know how ta' dance'? Emerald said while looking at the floor. 'Wellyeahit'seasy'. He took her arm and put it around his neck and then he took his arm and with a lot of courage put his arm around her waist. Then he held her hand up. 'Sorry Im not much of a dancer'. She said blushing. 'Don't worry Im not ether'. He stopped talking fast he was calm. He tried hard not to step on her feet but he did a little but so did she. The whole time he just looked at her. So delicate...So sweet, He thought. 'Your nothing like the other guys I've gone out with. You're not trying to shower me with hints on the first date'.

'Well im not really human...Should I be'? Jin said thinking he was doing something wrong. 'No, that's what I like about you...Jin'. He pulled her closer. Touya and Casey had to go but Jin said they would be fine. 'Do you want to go to my place for a while'? Jin asked after they stopped dancing. Emerald looked up from her drink. 'Love to'. Jin smiled and led her outside. It started to snow. 'Get on my back and don't look down'. Emerald got her coat and zipped up. 'Huh'? She looked oddly at him. 'Trust me'. She did and climbed on his back. 'Your not afraid of flying are you'? Jin asked lifting off the ground. 'No'. Then Jin flew up into the clouds. "This is amazing"! She said looking down on everything. Jin went through a cloud where the snow was gone. He sat her down on the white fluff. 'Wow...' He sat next to her. 'Thought you would like it'. He pulled her closer to his chest, the warm feeling on her shoulders. 'Jin is you a wind demon'? Jin nodded. 'I thought I saw you somewhere before...Dark Tortement was it'? Jin looked at her startled. 'You saw me there'? He said. 'Yes you where very good'. She said while getting closer to his body. 'I lost'. Jin said with a bit of embarrassment. 'That doesn't matter. You fought with your heart and not with your fist'. Jin had no idea what that meant but smiled anyway. He looked her in the eyes. Then Emerald looked at him in his deep blue eyes. 'Can-Can I-I kiss you'? Jin said holding her waist. 'I-um-well-small-'. After that word, she felt warm lips on her lips. Jin thought that it was enough even though he did not want to let go. She pulled his neck back and brought them into another deep kiss. 'I love you'. Look for the next chapter!


End file.
